Negagen
Negagen is a major antagonist of the Sonic.exe: Nightmare Version series of fan games created by JaizKoys, serving as a major antagonist Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three. He is a mysterious demon who can mind-control people and turn them into a negative state. He is also Exetior's friend and apprentice. In the Nightmare Shorts series, he is voiced by YouTuber DarkBox. Origins Negagen is a Wave Demon, and spends most of his time meditating around forests surrounded by currents of water, deciding not to come into contact with any other demons. One day, the demon was found by multiple mobians, and quickly took their souls. Other Wave Demons were able to sense and locate Negagen as he tried to calm down the angered souls, leading to one of the demons, "Dia-Li-Lax", trying to kill him. Unfortunately for him, something quickly swept him away and knocked him unconscious. The entity before Negagen was Exetior, a demon of sharpness. Exetior then taught Negagen how to turn mobians into his brainwashed slaves, however, Dia-Li-Lax woke up and was finally ready to kill Negagen, but he used his minions to defeat the demon, all whilst contemplating why the Exetior didn't kill him. Negagen spent months trying to find Exetior after learning them he was acuually a highest in disguise, and found him being confronted by other sharpers as well as many "demons of gap". Negagen sent an army of brainwashed souls into battle, but was defeated and left unconscious. He later woke up to find Exetior waiting near him, back in the forest where they first met. Exetior thanks Negagen for his assistance, but then says he should go back to his regular lifestyle and leave the fighting to him, but Negagen persisted, and Exetior allowed Negagen to accompany him. Soon after, Negagen was caught up in the war between the demons and the highests, with the highests coming out on top and exiling Negagen. Thousands of years later, Negagen was freed by Exetior, who had escaped his prison. Negagen was advised by Exetior to prepare a disguise, and he decided to shapeshift into a blue version of Super Sonic. Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three Role in the game Negagen doesn't appear too much, however he does appear in multiple endings as he has a connection or part in playing the endings out. He can kill Amy for any of the bad endings in which she dies, and even sends her to an alternate dimension with no escape. In the "Happy" ending, Negagen fights with Amy and indirectly corrupts Cream into joining him. After the fight he corrupts Amy as the Eye activates and controls Cream. An extra scene includes Negagen body-swapping with Amy, putting her in the body of a badnik with him in Amy's body. He tries to talk to Amy, but fails and starts to chase her. Negagen is the primary antagonist in the Betray-Tion ending. After messing with Amy and transporting her to different places, he prepares to brainwash her, but Cream is teleported to Negagen's temple and intervenes, spindashing him out of the way. Cream is knocked unconscious by Negagen and he tries to brainwash Amy, but she resists due to the gem dropped by Cream. Amy then fights Negagen, but in her struggle to defeat him, accidentally kills Cream while Negagen is knocked out. Amy mourns Cream's death and approaches Negagen, she is later seen with his decapitated head, which has stripped Negagen from his physical, anthropomorphic form, as Exetior is wondering where he is. In the true canon ending, Negagen fights against Amy and brainwashes her after he fails and teleports away. Amy is later broken out of his control and is seen again lying unconscious next to Exetior, who is cowering before Sark. Personality Negagen is a trickster and mind-breaker, he torments Amy by teleporting her to different worlds and revealing them as his own warped games at the end of each stage. He speaks in a calm and unassuming manner towards Amy, however he is also a very polite and respectable individual to Amy, as he touches her after body-swapping with her and refers to her as "Sweetheart" or "Honey" as a way to make her feel comfortable. Negagen is also a very loyal and trustworthy individual, showing great gratitude to Exetior for saving his life and dedicating himself to protecting and assisting him. Powers and Abilities Negagen's primary power is his ability to brainwash and mind-control people, turning their colours negative and placing them under his control, this is mainly achieved through a large energy beam he can produce to corrupt people. However this can be countered and prevented through a blue emerald. Negagen can also teleport himself and other individuals to wherever he wants to mess with them, shoot energy beams, fly, is strong in combat, and can even swap bodies and with his victims and transport them into different bodies. Negagen is also an immortal entity, and cannot die, although he can be taken out of his physical form. Quotes Trivia *Negagen is likely based on the fan-adaptation of Anti-Sonic.dll, a fan-made sequel to the original Sonic.exe story. **The name "Anti-Sonic.dll" is actually the name of a group of people trying to prevent Sonic.exe's influence on the human realm, but has been adapted by many as an independent entity trying to kill Exe. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Minion Category:Nemisis Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Supremacists Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes